“Ureshi wa”
by Jou-Chan1
Summary: Luego de mucho tiempo aquí tienen un nuevo fic! espero q sea de vuestro agrado... si comienza algo confuso, luego lo entienden todo! Sugoi! :


Konnichiwa de gozaru a todos! Hacía prácticamente cinco años que no me daba una vuelta por esta página... y ya ven, en unas carpetas viejas de mi computador he encontrado fanfics que escribí hace mucho tiempo. Este me ha gustado mucho, así que espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo  ahora soy una adulta jeje, me gusta mucho la cultura japonesa, y aún leo mangas... pero la universidad me quita excesivo tiempo valioso. Bueno, ya! Dejo de aburrir al que quizás lea esto... XD voy a actualizar los otros... y si alguien me quiere hablar, pues adelante! El título se traduce como "estoy feliz"... al final lo explico bien, jeje  Kisses!!!! I hope you like it!! 

-

-

-

-

-

"**Ureshi wa" **

- Onegai. . . – te suplico. Las lágrimas empapan mi rostro golpeado.

- Iie- me dices rudamente.

No cambiarías de opinión fácilmente. Pero. . . ¿por qué?

¿Por qué no aceptas qué este a tu lado?

¿Por qué no aceptas mi presencia?

¿Por qué no aceptas cuánto te amo?

Mi amor por ti me carcome las entrañas. Es un amor nocivo, enfermizo.

Yo no debería sentir nada por alguien como tu. . . pero aunque lo ocultes, eres una persona amable y bondadosa.

Te amo. Lo sabes y lo se.

Estoy tan celosa de los que te rodean, ellos siempre tienen derecho a ti.

Quisiera poder rodearte con mis brazos y hacer que tu dolor se desvanezca.

. . . "imposible". . .

Siempre dices lo mismo.

Eres tan sarcástico conmigo. Para ti no soy nada más que una simple mujer. . . una simple mujer enamorada.

Me cubro con mis manos mi rostro y me acurruco contra la pared principal, al lado de la puerta.

Tus ojos profundos me miran interrogatorios. Puedo sentir tu amargura sobre mi nuca.

No me importa, sé que algún día comprenderás lo que se abate dentro mío.

Tus pasos sigilosos se acercan hacia donde me encuentro sentada.

Todo el cuerpo me duele, pero eso es lo de menos.

- No tendrías que haber dicho eso. . . –me dices muy lentamente.

¿Acaso te importa?

¿Te preocupas por mí?

Lo dudo.

Compréndeme. . .

Compréndeme. . .

Compréndeme. . .

- Yo te comprendo, amai, mejor que nadie. . . –tus palabras me hacen volver a la realidad.

¿Pudiste leer mis pensamientos?

- ¿Aika shika?- me preguntas.

La muerte. Por ti elijo la muerte.

Me levanto humildemente y poso mis brazos sobre tus hombros.

Me miras recóndito.

No te oculto nada, si eso es lo que buscas. . .

Unos golpes en la puerta hacen que desvíes tu mirada.

Estoy segura que nos vienen a interrumpir. . . en fin. . .

- Adelante- dices con tu vos ronca.

La puerta se abre de golpe y entra un individuo bastante singular.

Alguien que te sigue ciegamente, al igual que yo.

El hombre te hace una seña con la cabeza y tú comienzas a caminar en dirección a la puerta.

Me observas de reojo y te vas sin explicaciones.

Yo no necesito explicaciones. . . yo lo sé todo.

Me tiro de fauces sobre la cama de dosel y las lágrimas brotan nuevamente de mis ojos.

Quiero que vuelvas, amor mío. Quiero que te quedes junto a mí.

Me haces tanta falta.

En las noches solitarias extraño la calidez que desprende tu cuerpo al descansar.

Te extraño a ti.

Pero. . . ¿acaso tu me amas?

No lo se, nunca lo sabré.

Quiero que me ames.

Quiero ser amada por ti.

Quiero ser tuya.

- ¿Seika shika?

Mi corazón se acelera. Me levanto tan bruscamente, que caigo de espaldas al lado de la cama.

¿Quién es?

Con la cabeza adolorida, fijo mis ojos sobre el rostro del niño.

Kami-sama, no puede ser.

¿Porqué él?

- Daijoubu ka?- me pregunta.

No, estoy mal. Necesito que él vuelva. . .

- Hai, atashi daijoubu- miento.

El sonríe.

Es una de sus sonrisas sinceras.

Una de las pocas, y está dedicada a una mujer como yo.

A alguien vulgar.

Necesito estar sola.

Lo siento.

Debo estar sola.

La puerta se vuelve a abrir, y detrás de ella apareces tú junto al otro hombre.

Yo bajo la cabeza a la vez que te acercas a mí, con paso decidido.

El momento ha llegado.

Desde hace meses tengo pesadillas por ello.

- Amaki, es hora de irnos.

Mis ojos se clavan en los tuyos.

Finalmente somos uno solo.

Tu pecho contra mi pecho hace que te ame aún más.

Quisiera estar por siempre abrazada a ti.

Por ti.

Te separas de mí y acercas tus labios a mi boca.

De improvisto aproximo mi rostro y tu sabor se incrusta en mí.

En mi boca.

En mis labios.

En mi corazón.

Mi mano derecha toca tu hombro y apoyo mi cabeza sobre tu pecho.

El latido de tu corazón me tranquiliza.

Pero igual, una sensación estremecedora me dice que esta será la última vez que lo oiga.

La última vez que estemos tan cerca.

La última vez que estemos vivos.

Tu destino está escrito. . .

-

Y el mío también.

-

La lucha será ruda y definitiva.

Morirá el débil y el fuerte sobrevivirá.

. . . "el débil es carne, el fuerte se alimenta". . .

Nunca olvidaré esas palabras.

Están grabadas en mí. En mi memoria.

- Bie Liao- susurro.

Sé que me escuchaste y mis palabras ardieron en ti. Tienes fe en la victoria. . .

Pero la suerte no está de tu lado.

- Ichiban utsukoshiko. . . – tu palabras son lentas y dolorosas.

Conozco esa frase de memoria.

- . . . anata. . .

Mis ojos se ensanchan y te miro sorprendida.

"¿Watashi?"

- Ikimashou!- grita el niño.

Ya vamos, Soujiro-kun, ya es hora.

Ki o tsukete. . . (Ten cuidado)

Kori no kokoro o motsu otoko. . . (Hombre de corazón de hielo)

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

-

Owari (fin)

¡Kono mama dewa owaranzou!

¿¿¿¿¿¿¿Se dieron cuenta de quién se trata este fic???????

Es más que obvio, de Shishio-san con su novia Yumi... estaría más o menos ubicado temporalmente antes de que comenzara la lucha en Kyoto del Jupongatana y Kenshin XDXD

Respecto al titulo... yyy... sería lo que dice Yumi antes de morir a manos de Shishio, porque era conciente que los dos iban a morir, pero ella lo amaba por sobre toda cordura y con una pasión desatada 

Me largo! Les dejo un pequeño glosario, creo que me excedí de palabras y frases japonesas...por eso... sepan disculparme!! Sayounara!

GLOSARIO:

Onegai: Por favor

Iie: No

Aika shika?: "el amor o la muerte?"

Seika shika?: "vida o muerte?"

Daijoubu ka?: "estás bien?"

Atashi Daijoubu: estoy bien

Amaki: Cariño

Bie Liao: "hasta nunca" o "adiós"

Ichiban utsukoshiko... anata: "lo más bello... eres tú"

Watashi?: "yo?"

Ikimashou: vamos


End file.
